Brutal Seduction
by Rocketleetist
Summary: AU. Slight OOC. In Death City, a population of vampires roam looking for new victims. After the death of vampire hunter Kid's mother, he holds a strong hatred towards every vampire that exists. But what happens when Vampire Soul comes into his life? What's Soul hiding and why does he want Kid's help? Lang! KidxSoul! Sexy Yaoi Vampire Fantasy! Vampire Soul! Vampire hunter Kid! R&R!
1. Prologue :: Rosebud

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! All rights belongs to their respectful owner(s)_

**A/N: So I've been listening to Slow Down by Selena Gomez (good song) and I really like the beat and tempo of it. (To me, it sounded like something you'd hear in at a party or something) So of course, in my yaoi fangirl mind I thought of this... so be warned now...Yaoi lies ahead...**

* * *

**_Prologue: Rosebud_**  
**_You've left an impression me_**

Elizabeth's voice hummed through the headset pressed against his left ear. "How are things looking on your end?" Kid lowered his sunglasses and cast a sideways glance at the end entrance to the nightclub with his sharp golden eyes.

Patrons streamed in and out beneath the pink lights-lights shaped into gaudy bouquets of electric roses. "The target just went in." He spoke into the mic concealed in the raised collar of his coat. Leaning back against the grubby brick wall as if waiting for a friend to arrive, Kid checked his watch; it was almost midnight.

The time of day when blood began to flow and they moved into high gear. The rain had let up, but the air still felt like a wet blanket. A light breeze tainted with cheap tobacco and cheaper perfume caressed his cheeks.

A clinging sense of unease made him frown to himself. A woman was ganging out near the entranceway. She cast a meaningful look at him. He could tell at a glance that the short fur coat she was wearing was a knock-off.

Lace garters peeked out from beneath her micro-mini skirt. A pair of hip-high patent leather boots rode up on a pair of well-proportioned legs. If she camped out there much longer, she could start getting in the way.

Liz asked in a carefree voice, "What's the name of this place?"

"Rosebud. Does it have a crypt?" He heard a rustling sound in the headset as Liz went through her notes. She sighed, and he pictured the disappointment slant of her eyebrows. "Can't say. Not on the list. The nightclub's got a regular business license, nothing out of the ordinary...just a sec, I'm checking the blueprint."

The sound of her voice was replaced by the clicking of her keyboard. Kid glanced back at his watch; five minuets had past since the target. "Kid?"

"I hear you."

"We've got a problem. The establishment can be accessed from the other side of the street as well."  
"Damn." He cursed silently, "I needed to know that five minuets ago!" He bounced off the wall and set off with long strides. If he'd been spotted, the target would've already given him the slip.

Kid sighed reproachfully to himself and hoped they didn't see him. The bouncer at the door gave Kid a good looking over and told him the cover charge. Kid didn't know if they had a dress code or what they passed "appropriate."

He looked around and took note of everyone's attire. Unnatural hair colors, torn shirts, Mohawks, plenty of chains, studded and spiked boots...they defiantly belonged here. By comparison, Kid wore his regular attire; the only difference was the large black trench coat her wore over his white shirt and dark sunglasses which he despised greatly.

The one thing that stood out was his hair; it blended in with the night sky but the three white lines threw it off. But he was born with those three lines.

He paid the cover charge; another big man who must've had a day job guarding the gates of Hell opened the door from the inside. Kid removed his sunglasses and walked into the club. The place was more packed than he had anticipated.

He wasn't surprised that there were two entrances. The music beat vibrated against the pistol that was in his pants pocket in case he needed it. The pounding rhythm and the husky vocals blended with low laughter and the background noise. A rusty red and green glow radiated through the swirling tobacco smoke above dancing patrons.

Kid carefully scanned the nightclub his eyes sliding from one person to another. The face of his quarry jumped to his sense. Vampires operated on a different wavelength then normal humans, with a bit of training, a hunter as advanced as himself could learn how to recognize it.

"Confirmed," he murmured into the mic as he walked up to the bar. The blasting music made it hard to hear anything. He closed his eyes in frustration and tapped the mic with his finger; the noise compensation system kicked in.

Liz's voice hiked up a few decibels. "What's he doing?"

"Dancing. Seems pretty laid back."  
"Is this going to turn into another one of those long, drawn out affairs?" The wry way she said it made Kid arch his eyebrows. Like she was talking about an overlong dinner party. He had first period class the next day and would prefer to wrap things up ASAP.

Threading his way through the crowds, he muttered bluntly, "Wouldn't' bet on it. When the symptoms present and the throat goes dry, its impossible for them to hold it in."

"Yeah...The subtlety ends once things flare up. Take care of yourself..and Patty! Don't end up with another victim on your hands."

"I know, I know." At the bar, Kid asked the sallow-cheeked for a Sapphire Martini. He turned his head to the side so the headset wouldn't show. The barkeep didn't look to be in the best of health, but he wasn't one of them. The patrons mingling around the bar were all human too.

Kid looked at the sapphire martini and retreated with it to the martini to the corner of the room. Not letting the target on the dance floor slip from his eyes once. He leaned against the wall as he poured the alcoholic beverage into a plant next to him.

Even if he was of age to drink, he didn't care too much for the taste of it. As his eyes trailed from one person to the next, he got an odd feeling. Were all the patrons male? ...Of course, they had to be. The "women" were all men in drag! However "expertly" their makeup was applied, they still gave of the illusion of a drag.

Hard to believe, but possible. "Kid-kun, keep your eyes open." Patty said. Kid's eyes narrowed over back to the dance floor. But he felt a pair of eyes focused upon a brown hair around hid age -or a year older- with light brown eyes checking him out. And not covertly either. Kid looked down in his empty martini glass and began to chug it down as if there was alcohol in it.

This place was creeping him out. He felt a cold trickle of sweat work its way down his back. "Damn it all..." "Hmm? What's that ? You got yourself a crypt there, Kid?" He could tell Liz was joking with him. "No...this place is filled with drags and homosexuals..." A beat. Then raucous laughter assaulted his ear. It took all of his self control to keep from shouting back at her. "What's so funny?" he asked bitterly.

"Well, seeing how its called Rosebud...it makes sense. You'd better watch yourself." Kid gritted his teeth when he felt the presence of someone next to him. A teen who was about a foot taller than him leaned against the bar table, a smirk on his face. It seemed strange someone like this kid would be here. He looked normal, what any other typical high school boy looked like. Brown hair, light brown eyes, fair tan skin.

He wore a white dress shirt which was similar to Kid's (except three buttons were undone at the top) and black pants. Kid tsked in sight of this and back up against the wall. "Hello? Hello? Kid? are ya still there?"

"Quiet!" he signaled through a cough. The boy looked at Kid blankly which then turned into an intrigued expression. Kid's eyebrows knitted together. The brunette's head turned slightly and took a long drink of alcohol. Kid turned his attention away. No matter how "charming" this boy looked, he was still a guy.

Nothing worth gawking over.

"You here by yourself?" The boy asked, his voice soft like velvet. Kid felt irritated by this person and walked past them, sitting down at the bar. "I'll ask again, are you here by yourself?" The boy slid in the seat next to Kid facing the dance floor.

"Get lost. I'm waiting for somebody.."

"Pfft. You're not waiting for anyone. More like you're keeping an eye out for somebody," he said in an aloof, knowing manner. He leaned back against the bar. Kid's eyes widened a bit, but he knew he had to keep his cover. "I'm Soul,"

Soul's eyes narrowed like those of a cat curling up in the patch of sunlight.

"A single gut stands out in a place like this. You're a fresh face. And not putting an of-putting one at. The sharks are waiting for a chance to attack. Hard to make move when all eyes are on you. I wouldn't want things to get out of hand."

He spoke breezily, as if he knew the place like the back of his hand. He was sending off a very strong wavelength, but Kid tried to shake off the puzzling feeling. He scooped Soul out, but couldn't come to any firm conclusions. "What are you driving at?"

Kid said in a low, intimidating voice. Soul wasn't cowed in the least. He smiled sweetly. "Oh nothing. Just hitting on you. Just like you thought all along" "Not interested in guys like that. I'm just here on business."

"Sounds good." Soul grabbed Kid's slender arm and pulled him along to the dance floor. Kid muffled a violent shout. "Hey! Let me go!" "I'm only trying to cooperate. Look at things from my perspective."

They mixed in with the other couples dancing in the relaxed rhythm. Soul faced Kid and put his arm around his waist, pressing his body closer. "What the-"

"Keep looking in that direction," he whispered. Kid raised his eyes and saw his target among other couples. He was murmuring in his partner's ear, laughing and sharing a private, humorous moment. "What makes you think I came here to check him out?"

"But you were checking him out, weren't you? Hard to miss with that glint in your eyes. " Kid tsked to himself and reluctantly put his arms around Soul. _W-what the hell am I doing, feeling up another male?!_

"Hold me tighter. Look at me. Keep staring like that and you'll give yourself away." Kid cursed silently and sighed deeply. But he did as told, staring deeply in Soul's eyes but then glancing over to other couples in the club. Then back at his target. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

His target was making a hot and heavy play with his partner, indicating the back exit with his eyes and then drawing closer, cheek to cheek, murmuring sweet nothings.

Coaxing him into leaving together. Kid was so focused on the little romance scene playing out on the other side of the dance floor, he didn't even notice when Soul raised his face from his chest and pressed his lips to the nape of Kid's neck.

Slowly nipping its way around until Kid gasped quietly to himself, feeling his face turn red. He looked away from Soul with a coy expression "Ha..." Soul laughed quietly to himself, he kept his head down and took hold of Kid's hand, leading him off the dance floor and by the exit.

"I-I guess I owe-" Kid was silenced when Soul pressed his lips against Kid's violently. Kid stood, wide eyed, trying to process what just happened. He felt as Soul wrapped his arms surprisingly tight around the reaper's body, hands traveling up to his neck locking their lips so Kid couldn't escape the pleasurable feel.

Kid looked around feeling dizzy as he melted in the kiss. _'W-what's wron...g with me?'_ he through, his mind being fogged with intense passion for some odd reason. He then looked to Soul who had his eyes lidded. "So...ul..." He breathed through the kiss.

Soul parted their lips only inches apart, his arms not losing grip around the reaper. "Vampire hunter..huh?" Soul looked at Kid with eyes that seemed to slowly slip to the shade of crimson.

This seemed to confuse Kid as he watched as Soul's appearance change completely. His "brown" eyes faded away to a beautiful lusty crimson. His "brown" hair turned white as the snow that fell during Winter. His dirty smirk sharpened, making Kid smirk as well. He felt hypnotized by Soul...he had such an overpowering wavelength...

"You're mediocre if you've fallen for a vampire's trick..." his hands unlocked and slid around to Kid's torso, sneaking its way to Kid's side and to his thigh. He brought himself closer and teased Kid through the fabric._ 'What am I do...ing?'_ Kid felt himself grow hard and pushed Soul away from him.

"St..op.." His hand pushed at Soul's chest making the albino grow confused. "T-this isn't right..I-I don't feel good..." Soul snickered softly to himself. "Ah, I see. So little reaper boy doesn't wanna play tonight. That's fine." Soul shrugged.

He snuck his arms around Kid's neck and whispered hotly in his ear, "I enjoy a good tease just as much as the next drunken bastard in this forsaken club." Soul smiled sheepishly in Kid's face and released his grip and slowly started out of the club. Without thinking, Kid followed behind.

"S-s-soul?" he called. Soul didn't bother to turn around but tuck his hands in his pants pocket, "I had fun little reaper boy, honestly, I did. I'll see you soon." From that day, Kid didn't see Soul. He had no contact with him. But that night, Soul made an impression on him.

* * *

** A/N: Who else wants me to continue this sexy yaoi fantasy? Read, Review, Follow & Favorite.**


	2. Chapter Two :: Partners

_Disclamier: I do not own Soul Eater! All rights belong to their owner(s)_

**A/N: So a few things. First off, I changed my user name to Rocketleetist instead of NEonNeiiKO XoKO. Thank you for the reviews! You all get cookies :3 Dearly appreciated! I love all the reviews, follows and favs I get! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"So why is it me getting fucked over by some guy vampire?"

"Quit being so damn depressing already!" Liz gave his chair a hard kick. Kid groaned , his forehead met the desk separating him and Liz. "If you want to sleep, go up stairs and snuggle with your teddy bear. We're discusing your last mission. Come on, you're killing the troop morale around here."

"The troop morale?" Still face down, Kid rolled his eyes. "Who the hell else?" he felt a hard tug on his ear. "Ouch!"

"I'm talking about_ my_ morale!"

"Im up, Im up, okay? You don't have to get testy about it." Kid sighed and straightened his chair, and looked up at the teen. Liz glared at Kid who was mumbling and grumbling with his arms crossed. "What's with the attitude? When you ask someone a favor, a little gratitude is nice."

Kid straightened his back, "What did you find out?" Liz's lips parted into a wide grin, "Not a thing."

"Bitch" Kid muttered.

Liz sniffed reproachfully at the reaction, and swaggered nonchalantly back to her desk and busied herself at her computer keyboard. "Your Intel was so vague as to be worthless. All we got was sex of male, height of about five-seven, thin but somewhat built frame, and age of seventeen. You said his name was Soul but you cant remember what he looked like?"

"No..I can't. But there has to be some kind of security footage from that gay bar."

"It's a gay nightclub."

"Like the difference matters to me. Soul got all friendly and hauled me onto the dance floor. He should have been dead centered in the headset camera."

"I'm telling you, we got nothing."

"How could that be?" Liz typed some more and clicked around with the mouse. A camera file came up showing the film interior of the nightclub. A bit of tweaking minimized the body movements and stabilized the frame. "You can defiantly tell you're dancing with somebody. See-"

With the mouse, Liz dragged the image larger. The shapes and forms on the screen only grew less distinct. A human form could be made out, but there was no way to make out the facial features and clothing. "The voice is weird too. Static in all the conversations. It's impossible to make out anybody's but yours. Our best signal analysis tolls didn't yield any better results." Liz wheeled her chair around and looked up at the speechless Kid.

"Looks like you weren't hallucinating. This "Soul" kid is defiantly a vampire. And in a completely different league."  
"Different league? How can you be so sure?"

"The only vampires that can fuck up our recording equipment like that are Damon Descendants, second generation and above. They're incredibly seductive and sexy. But they're extremely dangerous and tricky."

"That sure wasn't the way he looked."

"You judge a book by its cover?" Liz crossed her legs and crossed her arms. She leaned back in her seat comfortable and narrowed her eyes. "N-no but..." Kid thought about it. If Soul really was that big of a shot, he would have killed Kid without a second thought. Even dropping his guard for a split second was all he needed to bind him hand and foot. He knew that Kid hadn't been vaccinated recently.

And yet, without taking his blood, Soul frenched him and-a bunch of other shit. A vampire with a real perverse streak. "You got played."  
"What was that?"  
"Oh, nothing." Kid ignored the suspicious look on Liz's face. "Anyway, someone happened between you and Soul?"

"N-nothing in particular." He tugged at his dress shirt collar feeling his face become flushed. "Ahh, I get it. He came into hot and heavy, didn't he?" His fist slammed on the desk. "Don't go around tossing remarks like that!"

"Man, you've got no sense of humor. Everybody knows that vampires have a ton of sex appeal. The more powerful, the more seductive and alluring. He really yanked your chain, huh?...Popped your sweet little cherry?"

"He didn't pop anything! Give it a break!"

"Hmpft. A rare chance, don't 'cha think? Its tough getting a hold of reliable vampire informants these days. The poor professors are scraping the bottom of the bottle. Next time you two meet, whisper sweet nothings in his ear and drag I'm down here." Liz's teasing was getting Kid ticked off.

He shouted, "Why the hell would I come on to a vampire!"

"Hmm. Good point. You should get going now, it's almost sundown."

"You're right." Kid stood up and stretched, locking his joints into place. Liz wheeled back to her computer and started up her work. "The crypts have been moving around a lot recently. Our old list are practically useless. It's your job to go find them."

* * *

"_Your job to go find them, she says_. How many bars, dives, and nightclubs do you think there are in this city?" When Kid stepped outside, the sky visible between the spires of the skyscrapers was growing dark.

The streetlights were coming on, along with the headlamps of cars along the motorways. He had to get something to eat first. He stopped by an affordable place he frequented and ordered steak and mashed potatoes. He grabbed the evening edition off the rack. As was his habit, he checked the police blotter first.

He sensed somebody taking the seat opposite. When he looked up, across from him was the vampire from the night before. Kid jumped to his feet, smacking his knee against the bottom of the table. He let out a yelp.

"You okay?" Soul wasn't laughing. He really looked concern. Kid automatically reached for Patty only to realize Liz kept Patty in fear of Kid being "_gang raped" _by a bunch of vampires.

"Damn you Liz..." he muttered. Kid sighed and sat back down at the table. Soul did the same as well. "Why are you here?" Kid said annoyed. He looked up at Soul with narrow eyes. Soul grinned. He seemed in a more sober mood than the night before. He looked the same; same albino hair, blood-red eyes and shark like teeth.

Only difference was his yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. A large sweatband. Maroon pants, and black and yellow shoes. "Well..I was bored, saw you were here and decided to annoy you for a little bit."

"Can you go awa-" Kid stopped hearing ridiculously loud smacking of gum and footsteps reading towards them. "Dear God, please don't be another vampire." "Ready to order?" He looked to see a laid back waitress with a uniform at her mid-thigh and cleavage nearly exposed. Her hair was messily thrown up into a bun as well.

"I'll have coffee," Soul said courteously. The waitress stared a bit, then blinked several times. Lowering her voice, and bending down towards Soul, she said, "Frankly, the coffee in this place is about as good as drinking out of a urinal."

"...Uh..." His eyes were basically focused on her chest being shoved into his face. "You mind... getting those... out of my face...?" His hand covered his runny nose. "I'll get 'cha a coke. And you?" She turned to Kid who ignored her. Of course the reaper was in a bad mood.

"Whatever. I'll be back with your drink sir." The waitress left with a girlish giggle. "Are you still going on with that act?" "Eh? What?" Soul cocked his head to the side. At first glance, he looked like any other street Kid hanging out on the corner. He still carried a schoolboy's naiveté about him. Aside from his fangs and red eyes, there was nothing about him that said vampire. "Nothing. Nevermind." Soul smiled.

"Why do you seem so...pissed off about me being here...are you still upset about last night? You should've forgotten about it already."

"How can I? Sure as_ hell_ I want to forget." Last night, Kid had sworn to knock his block off. He'd been in anything but a good mood at the time. "What, it wasn't good for you?" Soul asked in a teasing voice. "You little bastard-" Kid growled reflexively. Just then, a plate was set on the tale with a _thunk._

Followed by Soul's drink. "You need anything else?" Of course her attention was focused on Soul. She gave off sexual hints; like bending down and squeezing her breast together. "Yeah, for you to drown yourself in the bathroom stall..." Soul mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Soul smiled, "That's all." She left.

The smell of garlic from the mashed potato's scented the air around them Soul smirked. Kid got suspicious, "Want a bite?"  
"Oh, I shouldn't want to on princable." Kid wasn't sure why he answered that way, but it made him feel a bit self conscious. He silently began to eat.

With something of a longing look, Soul examined his plate and said, "I used to like it quite a bit. But I can't eat it now."

"Your kind gets used to ultraviolet the more years you put on. Why not garlic?"

"The smell, yes. I actually find the smell really good. Eating, no. No matter how many centuries pass."

"How old are you anyway?"

"A hundred seventeen." he said without hesitation. Kid arched his eyebrows. "You gotta be kidding."  
"It's the truth. was brought into the brood when I was seventeen. It's been ninety-nine years since." Kid stared long and hard at Soul. He knew looks were no way to judge a vampire. But this was even hard to believe. Not a wrinkle, not a blemish marred the silky, vivacious cheeks.

He was suddenly seized by the urge to stroke them. He hurriedly returned his attention to his meal. He fininshed too quickly to really remember what it tasted like before he washed it down with coffee. "So what are you here for?"

"Didn't I say? To see you."

"Enough with the fucking mind games," Kid said in a low, rough voice. His attempt at intimidation had no effect. Soul smiled serenely. "Not a game. I was asking for a job." "Huh?" Kid asked dubiously. "You couldn't use a little help?"

"No." Soul looked at him from beneath his brows. "At least think it over."

"No means no." Soul wasn't backing down. "The Helsing Group hardly has a surplus of hunters these days. And not only are they shorthanded, but most of the rest are on medical leave. I'm willing to pitch in and help. I promise you, I can be very helpful."

"Listen, you-"

"Soul."

"What?" Soul grinned. "My name is still Soul. So I prefer to be called Soul."

"Whatever. Why would a vampire join forces with a vampire hunter?"

"You already have collaborators, do you not?"  
"Liz and Patty aren't vampires. Not like you. You're different. We couldn't capture anything about you on our equipment."

"Well, I don't need to tell you. Nor is it any of your business, but ask to become a vampire because I wanted to. I'd think someone in your position would understand."

"They all say that when we catch them. They didn't want to become vampires, but once they do, they say how it's really not so bad after all."

'_Isn't so bad?'_ Soul eyed Kid quietly. His smile disappeared and a sharp expression rose to his face. "No joke. Dying would be better." Kid lost his words momentarily. A moment later, the affable smile rose to Soul's lips.

"I'm sure you could use the help. It must be tough going solo. And attending Shibusen during weekdays...and become a fill pledge reaper on top of that...If you keep skipping classes, you're going to have to start repeating courses."

"How the hell do you know my attendance record and my status as a shinigami?"

"Oh, I ask around. Studying you has become a hobby of mine."

"...You a stalker?" Soul cupped his chin in his hand and said coyly, "You know I could...Do you agree?" Kid groaned, feeling a bit of vertigo. A gay vampire stalker. It was hard to think of a worse fate. "So," Soul said to Kid, who'd sunken into silence. "You'll take me on as your sidekick?" He flashed a winsome smile.

"Don't go cozying up on me."

"Why? You didn't like it? I'll do better next time."

"None of that either!" His voice raised with meaning to, attracting attention from nearby tables. Kid grabbed the check and got on his fee. "I'm done."

"Um, aren't we going dutch?"

"It's on me!" Kid barked. He paid and left the restaurant. Soul didn't waste time catching up to him. "Thanks," he said looking down at the slightly shorter Kid. "I told you to keep your distance! I'm not interested in that kind of thing."

"Nothing wrong with going _that_ far, is there?"

"I'm not looking for any sympathy from the likes of you."

"No need to get _hardheaded_ about it."

"Oh, shut up you little perv."

"We just can't help it. One way or another, vampires are all just a little crazy when it comes to sex." Almost despite himself, Kid shot a sideways glance at him. He seemed strangely glum. "It really pisses me off at times," he said under his breathe. Kid wondered if he misheard him. The looks of a prowling cat rose to Soul's face.

"So who are we hunting tonight?"

"We aren't hunting anybody. I'm looking for a crypt. I know a new one that just opened up."

"Where?"

"Death's wake. You know the place?"

"You mean as in funeral home? Nope. Never heard of it. But it sounds like a popular name." Soul laughed. "And all the better because of it. Attracts all the idiots like bees to honey. Want to take a look?"

"I'd be worth checking out if there's anybody on the black list."

"You have any weapons on you? It'd help."

"None."

"Take this." Soul handed Kid a small bottle filled with translucent liquid. "Holy water?"

"Rosewater. Holy water only works on younger vampires. Rosewater works on all of us. We're talking a hundred percent natural. The concentration matters too. This is top grade stuff." Kid popped the top and sniffed. The fragrant smell of roses wafted up. "It's perfume?"

"Hey, I'm not trying to pull one over you. Holy water can't do a thing to me-" He held out his hand. "One drop here." Kid shrugged and spilled a drop of the liquid onto his palm. With a small pop and the flicker of an orange flame, the flesh burst into flame. Kid grabbed his wrist and shook it dry.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. That much only scalds a bit."

Kid took a longer look at the bottle. "This isn't fuming sulfuric acid, is it?" "Try it on yourself." He did. A lot more carefully this time. Nothing happened. But the fragment of sweet rose was left on his skin. "If a vampire chick used this she'd be toast...literally."

"The smell gives it away."

"You're right...depends though." Kid fastened the lid and put it in his jean pocket. "Hey, you know, thanks." Soul looked genuinely surprised, then smiled graciously. "Any time." The curtains of the night descended over the street as the two set off to their destination.

* * *

Death's wake was a completely different part of town than Rosebud. Off the main avenue-lined with high-class retail establishments-down several narrow streets, in the basement of a small building that housed a coffee. It was flanked by an ethnic restaurant and a dress boutique.

Checking out the patrons before letting them in, the bouncer in the door way was dressed in a frock coat. Kid whispered to Soul, "This place have a dress code?"

"Yeah. They're a bit striker than Rosebud. But I think we're okay."

Neither was denied admittance. It was probably good idea Kid was wearing an all white shirt and black jeans. At the end of the hallway, the main floor opened up, larger than Kid expected. The interior space was a good two stories high. A spiral staircase wound down another level to the floor from the basement entranceway.

A big casket was situated in the middle of the floor, surrounded by flowers. The casket was closed so Kid couldn't tell who it belonged to. Kid sidled up to the counter and looked down at the floor. It was pretty packed. The dais upon the which the casket was placed was raised above the floor. Tables dotted the circumference of the dance floor, and all were filled.

There were presently no dancers on the floor. "Still a little early," Soul said next to him. "The vampires usually don't show up until after midnight. But let's see-that one there in the red jacket." He indicated a young man with a

bald head and aquiline nose. "Third generation. A so called minion."

"The third bite in a direct line from the biter. What does he do?"

"Goes fishing for his sire. Let the little fish swim away and he'll lead you up the food chain." The most efficient way to deal with vampires was to go after the progenitors. When it came to third generation and below, their sires were only too happy to throw them to the wolves. A second generation in the hand, though, was worth dozens in the bush. All the more so with the elders. But getting a shot at them was no easy task.

Kid followed the male with his eyes. He was chatting with a pair of young girls around the age fifteen-sixteen. "Will any direct descendants show up?"

"Now and then. This place has a VIP lounge. I don't have to tell you that it's not easy getting in." Kid said sardonically, "You're VIP material, aren't you?" That prompted a ready smile. "Outcast that I am, I don't get that kind of respect. In any case, the better approach would be to tail them when they leave."

"Either way, I have to watch them red-handed." Kid muttered. He was mulling over the options when somebody approached him from the side and called loudly, "Long time no see, Kid. You're looking good." Kid glanced over his shoulder and furrowed his brows. Soul slipped behind him like a shadow.

Scowling at the familiar face, Kid turned around. Kim had been with the Helsing Group for only a month now. Before that, she'd earned her keep as an unlicensed hunter along side with her partner, Jacqueline. Once she'd gotten her official papers and met her qualifying quota, she'd gone back to her lazy nature and freelancing.

"Do I look good to you?" Kim shrugged and made a sour face. "You listen here, I spotted this crypt first. I don't know who clued you in, but I got first dibs on any vamps in here. So stay out of my way."

"I don't feel too much like following your orders right now."

"Suit yourself." Kim smiled and disappeared into the crowd. "Hmpft. Didn't look like much to me," came a quiet voice behind Kid's back. When Kid turned around, Soul was leaning against the railing, looking down on the dance floor. "You think?"

"She didn't notice me."

"I didn't either, the other night. No harm, no foul."

"I don't agree. What she didn't notice was that you had company."

"Probably didn't think that I did." Soul bit his knuckles and stared down at the floor. "You can't want too much, that's when bad things happen. Vampires are sheep in wolves' clothing. They'll always bring a gun to a knife fight. And by the time you figure out just how strong they are, it's too late."

"Yeah, tell her that. At any rate, I'll log this one in my report." They snuck around until after midnight and identify a few more minions. Nothing like a second generation vampire showed up. Kid yawned. "I'm outta here. I've got morning classes tomorrow."

"I'll wait around a bit longer. Something's bound to happen around closing time."

"You think? Let me know if anything goes down, okay?" He raised his hand in a brief wave. "See you." He turned to leave when Soul caught a hold of his sleeve.

"What?"

"Remuneration."

"Huh?" Kid raised his brows quizzically. Soul grinned like a Cheshire cat. "For tonight's information."

"Fine. We'll have one on me."

"What are you looking away for?"

"Like you have to ask! Fool me once-" Kid turned his head so their eyes wouldn't meet. "Look at me, Kid."

"Forget it."

"Idiot. I'm not trying to do anything funny in a place like his. Come on, look at me." The scowling Kid reluctantly turned around. Soul gazed at him with intent but strangely innocent eyes. In dim light, his eyes brimmed wit ha curious kind of calm. Between the beats of undilating rhythm, his whispers thrummed against Kid's eardrums.

"Kiss me." He stood on leaned and brought his mouth closer. Kid hastily back pedaled. But Soul caught him. His thin arms notwithstanding, he was quite song. "Here?" "Nobody's going to care about a kiss."

"Well, I do. I don't want to be seen getting kissed by a guy."

"Nobody's looking. If you don't kiss me, I'll bite you."

"Listen-"

"What choice do you have? Pitch a fit and people will look." Kid's shoulder's slumped. Soul threw him completely off his game. He couldn't put a finger on it, but his wiring was shorting out. For a vampire, Soul seemed awfully open and unguarded and human._ What the hell is up with this kid?_ Kid sighed.

"Okay, fine." He put his arms around Soul in preparation to give him a fleeting, perfunctory kiss. Except that's not how it came off. Soul wrapped his arms around Kid's neck and drew him closer and frenched him long and hard.

"H-hey~" panted Kid. Soul licked his lips and grinned. "Much appreciated." Kid turned around without answering and marched to the exit. A soft voice trailed after him. "Good night Kid. See you tomorrow." A final look back was met by Soul's enchanting, luscious smile. Kid fought the impulse to retrace his steps and kiss him again.

Angrily and forcefully, he quickened his pace as he left the establishment.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are soo awesome! I promise, I'm crossing my heart on this, you'll each get your own individual shout out when I'm finished with this fanfic. 1000x Promises 3 **

**Sooo sorry it took me so long. (I'm currently working in between fanfictions. BTW, If you ship KidxCrona, I'd love it if you'd check out The Angel who wore Gothic Lolita.) Next chapter will be updated next week either Friday or Saturday. Thnx!**


	3. Chapter Three :: Help Me?

**A/N: Okay, so a character in this chapter is going to be doing two things she normally wouldn't do or wear in the series. But I have a reason for that. Personally, I think Liz as the organization's leader, I wanted to picture her in something different. I think it might only be for this chapter..Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

A clearly exasperated Liz said, "What are you doing here all by yourself? It's almost sundown." Without lifting his head off the desk, Kid raised his golden eyes and looked up at her drearily. "Because it's almost sundown."

"What a waste." Her bounteous curls of hair swayed as she leaned over and blew a ring of smoke at his. Kid waved it away and straightened his chair and looked at the blonde. Today she was sporting a black low cut dress with dark purple lacing, along with a gold and pearl necklace that jangled against her breast with each step. She wore black stiletto shoes with dark purple flowers on the side. She wore a dark make up style consisting of dark eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and dark red glossy lips. Aside from the utilitarian headset, she looked like a model for a gothic fashion magazine taking a smoking break during a photo shoot. The look suited her well.

"What's up with the new style?"

"I thought I'd try a different style today, looks nice, doesn't it." He shrugged. "It looks nice...smoking's bad for you, Liz." She tilted her head sideways. "I know. I just need to get something off my head, that's all." "Is smoking even prohibited here?" "Except for me." _Always an exception for the princess._ Kid drew a deep breath and let it out.

Liz grounded out her just lit cigarette, sat down, and crossed her legs. Kid glanced at the crumpled remains of the long, slender cigarette. A luxury brand compared to the "coffin nails" he's seen others smoke on occasions. His kvetching notwithstanding, it seemed like a waster. _Ah, to live the life of the rich._ Kid groused to himself. Liz ignored his private angst as she flipped through the pages on her clipboard with her equally elegant fingers.

"Put a smile on that face of yours. You've been putting up good numbers recently. Productivity is up. You're digging up new crypts left and right." She glanced at Kid-who was slumped lifelessly in his chair and said, "You getting Intel off that boy?"

"Huh?"

"The vampire. You know the one who's got a thing for you. Albino, a direct descendent, ring a bell?"

"Yeah. Soul."

"You sure caught yourself in a big one."

"Less the catcher than the catchee. He threatened to stalk me if I didn't let him tag along."

"As stalkers go...he's an awfully cute one."

"There's nothing cute about it. I like girls, you know? Having him hand around all the time is no thrill for me. And he's a vampire on top of that-"

"Ohhh~What did I hear? On top of that?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Kid looked away and sunk back into silence. Like he was going to tell her how Soul's nightly "remuneration" consisted of make out sessions. His reputation as a hunter was on the line. But Liz had a bloodhound's nose for potentially comic material, and in a flash she was out of her feet and peering into Kid's face. "Come on think about it, you haven't made any request for petty cash. How exactly are you rewarding him? And don't tell me he's volunteering his services."

"Because, uh...I was going to submit all my receipts all at once."

"The rule is, informants are paid on a per diem basis. Money or goods. you're not taking advantage of the poor boy's good intention, are you? That wouldn't be true to the principles of the group." "Yeah, and just who is taking advance of who? He's bringing compensated."

"Compensated how? Can't money be money." A vein throbbed in Kid's forehead. "A bit of tact when stating the painfully obvious wouldn't hurt."

"Them no, you didn't- you're making private blood donations?" Liz grabbed Kid's head and before he could object, checked the left and right of his cheeks. His vertebrae cracked loudly. "Hey, watch it! I'll send you the bill to my chiropractor." "You gave me a fright there. a hunter becoming a minion would be no laughing matter. Turnabout is definitely not fair pay in this job."

"Enough with third degree. I not laughing either."

"So what currency are you using?" Kid winced and didn't answer. Liz focused a eagle-eyed gaze on him. And then...smiled and shrugged. "Well, I won make you answer. Just don't get it in over your head."

"Nobody's getting in over his head! I'll tell you okay? The kid came onto me, I didn't have a choice." Liz said in a come hither voice, moving her hips in a steady manor. "

You mean_, make me your sidekick or I'll stalk you crazy?_ That sort of thing?"

"Give me a break."

"Naw, this is way to detectable of a conversation."

"To you, maybe. Not to me."

"You'd better treat him right. A cooperative vampire without ulterior motives is as rare as hen's teeth." Even if bloodsucking wasn't the goal, the fact Soul came on like gangbusters. More recently he was grinding his hips into his and feeling him up top to bottom. Worse, Kid felt himself caught getting caught up in the moment when they kissed. Even thinking about it now, the blood rushed to his head making him feel dizzy.

"Arrgh! Vampires are the enemy of all mankind!"

"What's this all of a sudden?" said the surprised Liz, jumping back away from him. "They're natural foes of my family." "Oh please," Liz whacked Kid on the back of his skull, bobbing his head forward. "I hate vampires," he growled. Liz sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I know. But don't forget that second generation and below are themselves no better than cannon generals directing the battle-the elder sires- are the cause. Our ultimate mission is to root out the virus's original vector and eradicate it. The group themselves in granting vampires who share our goal the respect due them. As a group hunter, you need to remember that. We're different from the freelancers, who only think terms of money."

"Yeah, I know." Kid took a tired breath, let it out, and got to his feet. "I guess I'll be going then."

"Oh, wait a sec," Liz picked up a different file. "This is the data on recent infections. There's something in here that concerns us."

"What's that?"

"The nature of the virus involved. Each of the seven elders is different in his own way. But historically, the distribution of their minions and slaves has remained fairly consistent. Those tome, enough, one pedigree in particular stands out."

"In other words, the descendants of one elder sire are multiplying faster."

"That's what it looks like. Run it past your sidekick-if there's something new going on in the vampire community." Kid shrugged. "I'll ask. But he doesn't hang out with other vampires."

"Not surprising for a vampire who hangs out with hunters. A real heretic. They pop up now and then-a strong bloodline and yet a repulsing towards vampires and willingness to stand alone. Can't expect them to have a direct line to the inner circles, but it own hurt to ask." Kid nodded. "Will do."

Outside, like a nocturnal beast stirring from sleep, the night was blinking its eyes and coming back to life.

* * *

Soul's warm tongue swirled in his mouth. Kid drew his eyebrows together and half opened his eyes. Soul's white cheeks were tinged with red, and his closed eyelashes trembled slightly. The intoxicating aroma enveloped Kid. He roughly pushed Soul away. "That's enough," he spat out. Soul stared back at him with a surprised expression on his face. His swimming eyes brimmed with tears, threating to spill out at any moment. Any onlooker would've sworn Kid was the instigator and the one at fault. He blinked slowly. His parted lips looked like half open flower buds in a light rain. A languid smile rose to those lips. Like a cat, he slipped back into Kid's arms.

He wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered, "Seeing as tonight's hunt was over and above the call of duty, don't you think it calls for a little more generosity?" "Now's not the time to go upping the ante," said the cheerless Kid. Soul grasped Kid's chin and gazed at him. His red eyes sparkled like smooth red wine pouring into a wine glass, filling to the top, sparkling. Kid felt his magnetic appeal and tried to look away. "I wanted to ask you something." Kid mumbled.

"What? If I answer, can I kiss you again" Soul perched on his toes and teasingly closed his lips around Kid's earlobe. Kid roughly pushed hi away. "Can't you focus your attention on something else for two seconds? Are all vampires a bunch of nymphos likes you?"

"When your stomach is empty, can you think of anything else besides food?"

"So you want to eat me?" "That's one way of putting it." Soul licked his lips. "Another way is, it's the ultimate meal."

"My blood type is AB, Rh-positive. Nothing unusual about it in the slightest."

"Ha, what a nice surprise. Me too,"

"I f you're that hungry, I'll buy you some. Not a problem for somebody with a hunter license. There's a blood bank not too far from here-"

"No need." Soul cuddled closer. "A fresh kiss is much so better."

"Fresh? Look-"

"Don't you know? It isn't blood itself that vampires consume. But the metaphysical essence contained within the bodily fluids of living things-call it the human ode. Blood has the highest concentrations, and some vampires do develop a particular fondness for the taste."

"If you know where to look, these days you can buy blood from a group-specific dehydrated plasma capsules."

"When it comes to ode, freshness is life. What you're talking about is about the same as nicotine gum is to a smoker."

"Second grade, underground goods maybe. I can get you medical grade."

"Pfft. I can get it myself. A kiss is better. I'd really prefer doing that. But I guess you don't-"

"I told you, never again."

"Never say never. Once more, just to see for sure? Ill pull out all the stops this time."

"And I say, no way!..Quit touching me!" Soul pursed his lips and pouted. "Saliva doesn't have a lot of ode in it. Blood has the most. After that, semen-"

"No!"

"And so I soldier through on saliva alone. Man, what a _mister_ you are."

"Mister? I'm the one making out with you every night till my mouth hurts." Kid thrust him away and turned on his heel, fuming. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"You said there was something you wanted to ask me." Kid stopped and turned around. Soul was leaning against the wall, smiling at him with that laid back manner that just pissed him off. Grinding his teeth, Kid hesitated, and then retraced his steps. "Recently, there's been an outbreak of a particular strain of virus. Liz wanted me to sound you out for any possible theories." Soul mused for a moment, crossing his arms. "The first theory I can think of is that particular sire is multiplying his number of minions with a specific goal in mind. I'm sure you know this, but getting repeatedly bit by vampires in the same linage accelerates an outbreak."

"And then getting bitten by a vampire from a different cause mutation, resulting in a werewolf or ghoul."

"Yes. That's why a vampire usually wont touch a victims who's already been bitten. The wound becomes a stigma."

"The wound disappears pretty quick, doesn't it?"

"Not to our eyes. So vampires check for stigma first, before taking blood. The intelligence of werewolves and ghouls often degrades and they become difficult to handle. Vampires don't want to see their numbers increasing either." Kid sniffed. "No need for anything but obedient minions, eh? But what do you do when the scales suddenly tip in one direction? Clan warfare?" "The wounds on the those infected persons?"

"For the most part, no trace of them. Like they were infected a while ago, but suddenly started presenting with symptoms now. Even when symptoms don't show up, they're recorded as carriers and are placed in the care of he public health bureau. Through that responsibility is currently being subcontracted to the group."

"In that case, there must be a different cause. As far as I know, none of the broods is trying to increase their numbers of minions. Winning humans over and pulling the strings from the shadows is safer and more effective. I don't anticipate vampires becoming the majority."

"Then what? Pure coincidence"

"There is another possibility."

"Such as?"

"What strain of virus is this?"

"That, I don't know."

"Let's find out," Soul said in an unexpectedly serious tone. Kid got out his cell phone. "Liz? Sorry about the hour, but there's something I needed to ask you about this recent outbreak. Do you know what strain this virus is?"

She yawned before saying stubbornly, "Why such a late hour? Sheesh."

"I said I was sorry."

"Type J. If anything, it was on the decline lately." Kid covered the phone mic and relayed the information to Soul. It didn't seem possible, but he paled a bit. "Anything you wanted to ask?" Soul shook his head and Kid said goodbye to Liz, hanging up his phone and putting it away. "Somebody you know?"

"Maka." Soul said under his breath "Maka?"

"One of the vampire elders. And my sire." Kid stared dumbly back at him. "The one who made you a vampire?"

"Yes." "And the result is that the virus is active and on the loose?"

"Probably. That being the case, the spiel on Maka's descendants would be a temporary phenomenon. It would return to normal after a predictable period of time. It serves as a harbinger of an elder's awakening."

"Meaning that, for the time being, all the elders are in hibernation? Shit. That would really put a dent in their influences. An ideal opportunity to fight back."

"There's still time left on that clock," Soul said, biting his knuckle. "Maka won't be able to fight at full strength. The two of us might even be able to take her out."

"The two of us?"

"I'll help. Stands to reason, doesn't it? With a direct descendent by your side, it comes down to formulating the right strategy and tactics." Kid objected at once. "Just a sec. Maka's your sire? That means if Maka dies, then you-"

"Then I die..at last." Kid couldn't help staring at Soul. Soul smiled serenely. A relieved expression, not fearful at all. In sharp contrast, the flustered Kid said forcefully, "Don't be an idiot! You'll die! Don't you get that?!"

"Of course I do. It's what I've wanted all along. Death is better than living forever sucking human blood." He spoke so plainly with a sign of doubt in his eyes-that Kid had nothing to say in reply. Soul's features relaxed a but. "But I don't want to die alone. If I die and Maka lives, there will only be more victims. That's is not an outcome I can tolerate." However controlled his emotions, a severe tone crept into his voice. "I can't tell you how many times I have plotted her death. I hate to say it, but it's not something I can do alone. She can kill me anytime she wants. I can't kill her. Rebelling against one's superiors is taboo. All my good intentions count for nothing."

Kid stood there, at a total loss for words. Soul slowly walked up to him. "I've been looking for someone who could kill her; Somebody who would destroy him and end me; Somebody who fit the job like a glove; like you."

"Me?"

"You. You can do it."

"Don't spout any nonsense. She's a fucking elder. Years and years of training to reach such position. I hate to say it, but I 've only been a hunter for a year. I'm only good for taking out minions and assorted riff-raff. That's about it."

"I'll help. Together, the both of us can make it happen,"

"You make it sound like a pop song." Kid sniffed.

Soul rejoined. "I'm pretty strong if I do say so myself. My looks can be deceiving." When it came to vampires, looks can be very deceiving. A school girl vampire with large almond eyes and height at about 4'8 had once been seen knocking a heavyweight wrestler out of the ring with barely a flick of her dainty waist. She looked with a delicate piece of fine china when she was, in fact, a direct descendent. Who was he to say that Soul-with a similar blood line wasn't capable of doing the same? He'd gather as much, having reluctantly accepted Soul's assistance these past two weeks. But accompanying a supernatural strength that belied his willowy frame was a keen intelligence well beyond his apparent years. And yet Kid suspected he hadn't seen even a tenth of his true abilities.

To get up close and personal with a direct descendent was a step into an unimaginable world removed from the "reality" of common sense. All the more so when contemplating the challenges presented by an actual elder. "You can do it, Kid." Kid winced a but under Soul's gaze. "I appreciate that but-"

"Why the second guessing? Eliminate Maka and we will save countless lives. It'll wipe out her whole family line, including the minions and direct descendants. But all those with dormant infections will be released from their dreadful fate."

"I'm not arguing with that. But you'll die too!"

"Like I said, I'm cool with that. Plus, why are you so concerned about my death? Better off dead, wouldn't you say?" Kid waved his hand back and forth as trying to defend himself from the cutting edge remark. "Yeah, I hate vampires. Just because they're victims of the virus too gives me no reason to sympathize. The principles of the Group aside, enemies of me and mine. They're responsible for the death of my mother!" Soul rested his hand on Kid's shoulder and looked at him with soft, hazy crimson eyes.

"And that's why I picked you."

The matter of fact reply left Kid a bit flustered. "Hunters who became hunters to avenge their family's or loved ones death is hardly rare." "That is true too." Soul gazed deeper in Kid's yellow orbs, a teasing smile rose to his lips. "Honestly speaking, you're my type. I was hoping for one last rapturous fling before I died."

"What the hell!" Kid fumed. Soul practically glided up beside him, so close as to feel his breath. "In other words, when I die, there'll be no more of this-" Not giving him time to react, Soul pressed his lips tightly against Kid's. He tried to jump backwards, but Soul's arms around his back and neck were unrelenting. After much struggling, Kid tore himself free. Following a brief pause to catch his breath, he yelled, "I told you to knock it the hell off!"

"I wont," Soul stubbornly insisted. "If you don't promise to help me destroy Maka, I'll stick myself to you like glue. I'll follow you to Shibusen. Kiss you in front of the girls-" "Son of a bitch!" Before he knew what he was doing, Kid made a fist and was cocking back his arm to take a swing at him. A voice barked behind him, "Hey, what's going on here?" He turned around.

An uniformed cop shone a flashlight in his eyes. The stinging bright "natural light" flashlight made Kid reflexively raised his hand to shield his eyes. "Whoa! You a vampire?" the cop shouted with a mixture of fear and bravado.

That riled Kid up all the more. "I'm a hunter!" he shot back. "Let's see your ID." Kid took out his ID and tossed it in the direction of the flashlight. The cop's partner caught it. "Hey, get that thing out my eyes." The light didn't budge. A small, circular object landed at his feet. "Right eye," he was ordered. A cell phone sized retina scanner. Kid placed it over his right eye. A minuet later, the cop heaved a sigh in relief. "Confirmed." The flashing dipped away from his face. Kid blinded and tossed the scanner back to the cop.

"Where's that guy you were with?" Kid glanced over his shoulder. At some point, Soul had disappeared. Kid grabbed the cop's collar "Shit! You let him get away?"

"What-he a vampire?"

"Naw. Snitch. Slippery little squirt at that." Kid grumbled to himself and let go of the cop. "I see. Sorry for the interruption. A lot of commerce has been going in these parts, if you know what I mean. The neighborhood watch has been complaining about public morals and whatnot."

"Yeah, pain in the ass, all right." Kid nodded in sympathy and took off. He'd resolved to keep on going, but upon reaching the main thoroughfare he still hadn't shaken the feeling. He shook his head and turned around. It was the end of the week. The street was thronged with people. Long lines snaked out in front of the popular clubs. He scanned the crowds, but he didn't see Soul anywhere. He looked down alleyways and ducked into shops, but came up empty-handed.

Running around like this only pissed him off. He supposed he should he relieved. It was more convenient this way, but he hated leaving things up in the air. So much so that this point, he'd be fine with him if he never came back. And yet-he felt like he was wearing a pair of concrete galoshes. He stopped and scratched his head in annoyance.

"Shit!" _Just dump him_, said the devil on one shoulder. _Just take one more look around_, argued the angel on his other. Kid started walking. All at once, the image of a particular establishment popped into his head. Rosebud. The nightclub where he first met Soul. He was probably regular there. It'd be a good place to check. But he'd really have to steal his nerves to walk back into that gay watering spot.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I swear, I checked the stats on Saturday and I nearly fainted! Thanks for the awesome birthday present! Anyways, aside from the awsomeness! I wanted to explain some about my fanfiction. I chose Soul instead of Kid as the somewhat flamboyant, teasing, fun, sexy vampire only because it's not a way we view Soul in ANY way. I didn't know a side of him like that existed until I created it. At first I wanted Kid as the vampire with golden eyes but them I wanted to try and write Soul in that view. **

**It's something different. Another thing I wanted to talk about was Soul against Maka. We all know Soul would take any injury and look out for her. But instead of this cute, fluffy, lovey-dovey couple you see in the anime series, read in fanfictions or in the manga (love the manga, if you haven't read it..go do it now! I think when chapter 113 is done, they'll start on season 2...Maybe, I don't know, that's just what I think.) and I wanted to turn Soul against her in someway.**

** The reason I chose her as the elder (elder not meaning she's old, she's just been around for over a thousand years) is because she's his meister so if she dies, he dies. Guys, I love SoMa. I ship that couple so hard! So I wanted to write something different and interesting about the two. **

**Till next time, as I said before, Thank You All So Much For The Reviews, Follows, And Favorites! :3**


	4. Chapter Four :: Finding Soul

When he got to Rosebud, he told himself it was all part of the job description, and went in. Thanks to the weekend business, the place was even more packed than last time.

The surging crowds swayed and throbbed to the pounding music. Judging by the black leather and chains, bondage seemed to be the nights theme. Grinding his hips, a drag queen batted his long lashes at Kid.

Anywhere else, he would have easily been mistaken for the opposite sex-and a pretty hot number at that. Kid gritted his teeth and pushed through the sea of humanity. His eyes were drawn to a familiar sight at the bar. He had no trouble distinguishing the straight line of Soul's back from that of any other similarly attractive young man.

Kid didn't find anything specifically attractive about vampires-but there was a particular sort of grace in Soul's posture, standing or sitting. Seeing the dejected look on his face, Kid could almost believe that Soul's bawdy behavior was all an act. And then he noticed that Soul wasn't alone and he stopped again. A big guy was chatting him up.

The guy's light blonde hair was gelled straight up. He was wearing large ear cuffs. Kid hadn't seen him the last time here. Muscular shoulders poked out from his frayed and sleeveless denim jacket. His forearms were those of an athlete. He smiled, baring yellow canines that extended all the way down to his bottom gums. He wasn't a vampire.

He was just an ordinary human being. And in Kid's estimation, one of the idiots. A real vampire never showed his fangs until he was settling down to ear.

There seemed no end to the peacocking pretenders showing off their big, sharp, prosthetic fangs. A fashion statement in the underground culture, just like tattoos and body piercing. To one particular segment of the teen rebel population, vampires had become the equivalent pop idols.

Except that in the space between the image and the reality, anything could happen, and most of it bad. At first, Soul seemed to be indifferent in him. But then his mood changed. He turned his face to the man leaning over him and gave him a long look, as if appraising his worth. He then flashed a teasing smile. The man grinned and slipped his arm around slender Soul's waist and began to whisper in his ear. Kid didn't know why, but he was getting...tickled.

He was about to barge when someone clapped him on the shoulder. A tall, thin, bald kid was standing there in a black, glittery corset, black short ruffled mini skirt, fishnet stockings and converse. "Hey want to dance?"

"Bugger off!" Kid hissed.

He walked up to Soul and the other man said in a low voice, "Get lost." The man took a forceful breath and said with a backwards glance, "I was here first, dude." But then he felt a hard, cold steel pressed against his side and gulped less heroically. Kid gave him another nudge with the barrel of the gun he managed to steal from the cop from earlier. While glaring at Soul, who was studiously looking the other way. "I said, get going."

"D-dude..alright. Damn, pull your panties out your ass." He retreated with all due speed before Kid had the time to pull the trigger at the last remark he made. Kid snickered and put the gun in his back pocket. He grabbed the sulking Soul by the arm and yanked him to his feet. "Come on."

"Wait a miunet-" Soul protested, stumbling to catch his balance. Kid didn't reply, but plunged through the crowds, dragging Soul behind him. When they got outside the nightclub, Soul shook his hand free. "Leave me alone!"

"You plan on making that guy your new fuck buddy?"

"And if I was? Why the hell do you care?" The normally taciturn Soul snapped at him with a barbed tongue. "You just dump me off and go off with a freak like him?"

"Eh?" Soul made a show of cupping his hand to his ear. "I can't hear you!" His superhuman sensory abilities notwithstanding, he feigned ignorance well. "So you make out with me and then turn around and sleep with that Neanderthal? That's what I'm asking."

"Hoh. Jealous, are we?"

"I'm just telling you, it fucking creeps me out! That's all!"

"What, like it makes want to wash your mouth out?" Kid clenched his trembling fist. _Little smartass_. Now he was itching to tear him a new one. Clobber the little squirt into next week. But that street wasn't empty. If the news got out, get stopped for a mere traffic ticket and he'd be screwed.

And when word got back to the group, Liz would run him through the wringer. "Not here," he said. "What?"

"People are going to think we're having some gay lovers' spat."

"Isn't that what this is?"

"Shut up! Come on, let's go." Kid set off with long strides. Soul followed behind, grumbling under his breath. Kid didn't look behind him to see if he was there as he walked towards the busy intersection.


	5. Chapter Five :: Innocent Blood

**A/N: Be prepared...**

* * *

Soul stood in the doorway. Kid said in a peeved tone of voice, "What are you waiting for? Get your ass over here." He'd quelled most of his anger on the taxi ride over. But the sense of annoyance still lingered. Soul said with an equally exasperated shrug, "A bit of careless for a hunter, isn't it? Inviting in a vampire?"

"Dammit, are you coming in or not?"

"Temper, temper. You're going to give yourself a stroke."

"Oh, be quiet. And lock the door." Soul stepped inside the large Gallows Mansion and locked the door behind him. He looked around, taking in the large, symmetrical atmosphere. What ever was on the right was the exact same on the left. Paintings weren't off, even by a millimeter. Not even chairs and such were off. "What's up with this symmetry thing you have going on?"

"I believe everything that's one the left should be equal on the right. Symmetry is a way of life and order of a Shinigami."

"Tidy, aren't we? Actually, a lot tidier than I expected."

"Tidier than you expected? I prefer things tidy."

"Damn, you can be annoying. You know what could lighten the mood?" Kid raised his eyebrow waiting for the answer. "Tea. Do you have any?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, then tea would be nice. With milk." Too fed up to argue, Kid sighed and went into the kitchen. _What the hell am I thinking bringing him back here? What if Liz or Patty saw him..._ He paused then growled to himself as he turned to the burner. He ransacked the cupboard and found a cardboard box that smelled like tea in the back corner. He tossed the teabag into a mug and poured in some steaming water. Added milked and returned to the living room, nearly dropping the two cups in hand. Soul had picked up the framed photograph on the bookshelf and was examining it. Kid placed the large cups on the coffee table and snatched the photo from Soul. "Have you no respect for other people's property?"

"Sorry. I'm curious..i-is that your mom?" Kid straightened the photograph back on the bookcase. Then grabbed his own mug, he sat down on the large sofa. He took a sip of tea and began. "Yeah. She was called by vampires." Soul fell silent. The photograph was on Christmas eight years ago. The nine year old Kid, his mother and father. The photo showed Kid's small arms wrapping tightly around his mother's neck pulling her close. Her midnight black hair tickling the side of his face making him smile wider. The tragedy struck later that night when his father left to get the finally gift for his wife.

"I had hated vampires ever since. Those monster's killed her right in front of my eyes. I hate them. I hate them for stealing my mother and my family's happiness. For causing such grief on my father and I. I swear vengeance on those monsters and became a hunter to extract my vengeance upon them."

"Do you know which vampire it was?"

"To this day I still don't know. So all vampires had become a target of my loathing...even you."

"..." Kid raised his gaze and looked at Soul. The young reaper was holding the mug in both hands and starting intently at the photograph. A look of pain-as if baring under a great sadness-flickered across his face. His eyes adverted and said roughly, "If you know something at the perps, then tell me." "If I do, will you listen to my request?" The unexpected rejoinder brought Kid to his feet in a bound. "You know?"

He shook Soul by the shoulders. Soul didn't answer only stared back at him, a shadowy smile rising to his lips. Kid ground his teeth and seized him by the collar instead. "What do you know? Tell me?"

"And will you kill Maka?" His eyes shone with an inner glow. Kid felt a moment of tear. Soul reached up and touched Kid's cheek. "I'll tell you when we kill Maka."

"When Maka dies, so do you..."

"There will be enough time to say his name. Promise me, Kid. Promise me you'll kill Maka." Was it really so simple of a matter as saying, I_ promise_? The logical part of Kid's brain whispered to him,_ Life is Never this simple._ He should take advantage of this vampire with a death wish while he could.

All vampires were better off dead. This one was volunteering. Kid should oblige him. Why hesitate? "Even though you'll die too?"_ What are you saying?_ What did he care whether a vampire lived or died? Soul smiled an understanding smile. Like a parent addressing a thick headed child he said, "No different than exterminating the rats carrying the plaque." Kid rejoined angrily. "Don't say shit like that. You're not a rat or a mosquito or a flea!"

"Neither am I human," Soul said patiently. "I am a vampire."

"No need to remind me." Kid shouted and whirled around. Soul wrapped his arms around him and pressed his cheek against his back and whispered, "But I think you tend to forget-" Kid felt his heart racing. _Damn,_ he thought to himself. _Why am I getting all hot and bothered?_

"-when I'm not here to remind you." The curious change in his voice switched on a warning signal in Kid's brain. He'd hardly turned around when an unexpected blow sent him flying backwards. His head hit the arm of the sofa. It was padded, thankfully, but it was as good as being hit with a roundhouse punch by a glove of a heavyweight boxer. He groaned. A pair of hands slammed against his shoulders pinning him against the cushions.

Soul straddled his chest. He peered down at him. "Like I said, careless. Inviting in a vampire is as good as slitting your own throat. A disgrace to hunters everywhere."

"You're the one with a death wish! A vampire recruiting volunteers to bump off a vampire godmother-that's gotta be a disgrace to vampires everywhere."

Soul blinked in surprise. The force of his hold slackened slightly. Enough for Kid to take advantage of the situation and reverse the hold and pin him instead. "I got no interest in going on a suicide-by-vampire mission." Soul gazed up at Kid, a wistful look in his eyes. His lips trembled slightly. His pupils were like deep bloody wells filled with sorrow. Seeing those eyes, Kid suddenly understood why he kept avoiding such an opportune offer.

The reason was plain and simple. He didn't want Soul to die. He'd refuse to admit it. He couldn't even allow himself to think it. Over the last two weeks since their first disgraceful meeting, far from being the onerous burden that he anticipated, at some point he'd become accustom to his face. And kid now occupied some previously unknown part of his soul. If they got together almost every night, at the very least they could talk. Though Soul had a strange personality for a vampire, at least hanging out with him wasn't a huge time sink..It was actually quite enjoyable. And not once had Kid witnessed the kind of condescending arrogance towards that vampires were wont to display.

Far from it, he could bullshit about anything and laugh along with him like any other human being. Walking together along a street at night, the strangeness of the situation had struck him more than once. _Why was he a vampire? What made a vampire a vampire?_ Soul defiantly had supernatural abilities that placed him apart from _homo sapiens_.

The glimpse Kid occasionally caught of his sharp fangs certainly wasn't normal. But even if he grasped this with his head, he couldn't grasp the differences between them with his gut. Or put simply, Kid had gotten used to him. While exchanging intimate caresses like lovers-albeit reluctantly-had he ended up wrapped around his little finger?

Kid traced the outlines of those soft, breathing lips with the tip of his finger. Soul knit his brows in confusion. Kid noticing this moved his hands back and looked away coyly, crimson painting his cheeks. "Oops..sorry I uh-Hey!" Soul flipped their positions once more this time, determined to stay dominant.

"You're curious?" Soul smirked. Kid caught peek of his tongue in his half open mouth-inviting like ripe fruit-recalling the numerous times he had tasted the sweet cherry flavor of the saliva on the tip of his tongue. Cherry like the red of his seductive eyes.

_How strange,_ Kid thought to himself. _Vampire saliva was said to resemble opium, and yet supposedly not...addictive..._

His hands slid down around Soul's neck pulling him in closer..wanting to experiment in his mouth. Any other time, Soul would've happily complied. But this time he hastily pushed away. Still locked in Kid's arms, he mumbled staring deeply in golden, he blushed slightly, "Look Kid, I don't think we shoul-"

For the first time, Kid's tongue lead the assault. At first bewildered , he tried to pull from the shinigami's strong hold, but only to drain energy from himself. Slowly he melted into the kiss, his eyes slowly closing with pleasure. His mouth opened wider accepting Kid's playful tongue but soon took his dominance. Kid enthusiastically intertwining Soul's tongue with his own.

_Their breaths grew ragged. Their mouths parted; Kid whimpered, wanting more. The lascivious glow of his ruddy tongue, and glistening lips made Soul grasp for air before ferociously kissing again. Desire outstripped feeling and emotion. The consequences be damned. Only the frenzy of the now mattered._

There would be time for regrets later. No. He could never regret this. So no other thoughts mattered. One deep, immersing kiss followed by the next. Soul removed Kid's jacket, followed by unbuttoning his dress shirt; allowing his hands to roam over. Kid's slender flat chest did not ruin the mood. He kneaded his nipples and they rose to peaks. Between kisses, each would let out a soft, passionate moan. Baring his shoulders, Soul closed his mouth around the pliant flesh of his other nipple. Kid hugged his arms around Soul's head and panted softly. Soul took his hand off Kid's chest and slipped it down his body and pressed his palm against his hard cock. The first time he touched anyone's but his own. And was equally surprised that he felt no sense of revulsion.

He kissed Kid's damp forehead and slowly started to him. Kid drew in his body as if to curl about him and snuggled his cheek against Soul's chin. Feeling a warm wetness on his fingertips, Soul reflexively asked, "Feel good?" Kid didn't answer. A small nod sufficed. Hot breath coursed out of his lungs. Soul seized his chin and raised his face so he could kiss him.

In the dizzy rush, Kid's moist eyes flared with erotic passion. He bared in his throat and thrust his hips forward. Soul intensified his strokes. Together with the staccato beat of his pulse, he felt the warm wetness seeping between his fingers. As Kid tried to turn his flushed face away, Soul stripped the rest of his clothes from his lower extremities and tossed them on the floor. He raised Kid's enervated legs and probed deeper with his damp fingers.

Kid's shoulders shook with surprise. The tender flesh yielded to his slick fingertips, closing around them. His body stirred as if of its own accord. "N-no-" Soul was flustered by the unexpected resistance. Kid tried to close his thighs Soul wedged himself between them, seized his knees and opened him wider.

"After fanning the flames, you gotta keep 'em burning."

"This..This is different-"

"What's so different about this? I can tell you like it." Kid's cheeks blazed red with fury of emotion. Seeing how Kid squirmed and jerked at each touch or stroke, kindled Soul into an even greater arousal. He twisted his slippery fingers, wrenching open the folded flesh. Kid closed his eyes and arched his back. Trailing his lips along the raised collarbone, Soul whispered, "This is a first for me. If it hurts, just shake your head." Kid half opened his eyes and smiled.

Breathing heavily, he nodded. Slowly he relaxed, and surrounded himself to Soul's clumsily questing fingers. He bided his time, waiting for the right moment. He pushed the tip of his hard shaft into him. He was tighter than any woman. It would be so easy to damage something. "It doesn't-" Kid shook his head and reached out and hugged him tighter. "L-like that...deeper-" The wispy, vanishing whisper made the small hairs prick up on the back of his neck. He drove his hips forwards. Kid unleashed a rapturous cry mingled with a small scream.

As tight as he was, he was surprisingly supple inside.

Each repeated thrust was met by a quivering sensation in the hot pleats of flesh enveloping him. _Oh God,_ thought Soul, his brain already muddled with pleasure. Sweat poured from his brow. Feelings were so overpowering he couldn't stop himself. "Ahhh-" Kid gasped and moaned, his hands sliding along Soul's arms.

His bliss-intoxicated eyes looked up into his, and all reason stood on the verge of evaporating away-if any remained in the first place. The tips of Soul's fang jutted out from between Soul's wet and faming lips. The warm feeling inside Kid made himself shiver, causing him to set his hips in motion to sync Soul's rhythm. Kid had heard that the heights of sexual ecstasy, vampires were driven to drink blood the of their partners. The greater the pleasure, the deeper the thirst. Word on the street was that vampire sex was good enough to die for. And the unlucky ones, a real death was their reward.

It wasn't unusual these days for a naked body to turn up in a dive or bordello-drained of every last drop of blood. Yet there was no lack of erotic daredevils wanting to give it a try. Death and pleasure were two sides of the same coin. And vampires had become the coin of that realm.

_Maybe I'll end up the same way._ It'd be shameful epitaph for a hunter.

At the same time, a different part of his being whispered that he didn't give a flying fuck either way. Soul bent over and tried to kiss him. But Kid turned his face away and pushed his chest. "No Soul..p-please."

"Don't you want it?" Kid shut his eyes tightly. A tear squeezed out the corner of his eye. Soul lifted it up on the tip of his finger and licked it. He then creased Kid's hair behind his ear and touched his cheek lovingly. "It's okay. We've already kissed ourselves silly."

"N-no..do it-later-do it later." Kid pleaded between ragged pants. For an answer, Soul grasped his outstretched arms and nipped the base of Kid's thumb. Kid loosed a pitched cry and arched his back. Grappling together on the sofa, Kid's head slipped off the edge of the cushions. Soul wanted to kiss that exposed the white throat hard enough to leave a mark. But somehow, managed to resist. Kid hauled himself back on the cushions. Grabbing hold of his smooth thighs and lifting them up, he repeatedly thrust into Kid deeper and deeper. The boundaries between them disappeared as he was gripped by a singular feeling of indivisible union. The sweat streaming from his forehead dripped off the tip of his chin and fell onto Kid's pale stomach. Soul groaned uncontrollably.

Waves of electric pleasure shot through him, delivering pulsing, arousing shocks as he ejaculated again and again. "Ahhh-Oh my God!" Raising a thin, keening cry, Kid again drenched his lower abdomen. Feeling warm, sticky cum inside him.

Soul gently withdrew from him. Kid's body trembled from the many orgasms he had received. His damp stomach undulated. Fierce breaths escaped his mouth as Soul turned to him and whispered, "Can..Can I kiss you now." A languid smile rose to Kid's mouth.

He pulled Soul to him and kissed him warmly again and again. Their lips felt warm together, creating a hot passion. Tongue intertwining with each other, tasting each others intense love for one another. Lying next to each other naked on the large couch, they embraced each other for a long time. Staring up in the dark of night. Kid could swear he saw the darkness stirring, telling him to fall asleep in the arms he was wrapped in.

But no matter how tired he was, he just wanted to lie in Soul's warmth _forever_.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the review, follow and favorites! You guys are truly epic! :3 Anyways, yes, I know, Kid doesn't have a mom, he's a fragment of Lord Death's soul, I understand that. But I wanted to make this chapter a little bit emotional...and sexual...God, I'm blushing so hard right now. I see why anime boys get nose bleeds when something horny happens...now...if you may excuse me, I must go clean up this pool of blood and go to the hospital for blood loss. 030**


	6. Chapter Six :: Forsaken

**A/N: Gosh, this chapter feels soo plain, not my favorite but I think it's a pretty good one. Thanks for the extra reviews, favs and follows :3**

* * *

Kid didn't even know he fell into a light slumber. But he was immediately awaken by the moment of Soul's body. Soul sat up ands looked out the large grand front window. A sliver of black was viable through the curtains.

This was the deepest, darkest part of night. Kid yawned softly before asking, "You leaving?"

Soul glanced over his shoulder and kissed him softly. He didn't answer. But his actions spoke much louder. He reached for his discarded clothing and started to dress. Kid closed his eyes and stood up, pulled on his trousers and drained the mug on the table. The cold milk tea wetted his parched throat. Soul stood at the window.

He parted the curtains and looked down upon the sleeping city. Kid snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him and kissed the nape of his neck. Soul reached and fondled Kid's hair. "Kid, will you promise?"

"Promise what?"

"To help me kill Maka. Will you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kid started and grabbed Soul by the arm. "I can't do something like that knowing you'll die!"  
"Kid-" Soul said, staring at him. Kid hugged him tightly. "I know. But we'll capture her alive. She'd be a lot more useful to the group alive than dead, anyway."

"No, you've got to kill her. Capture an elder vampire alive and the rest will awaken and join forces to get her back. That's how tuned into each other they are. They would kill everybody in the Helsing Group. Researchers and hunters alike, you'll all end up dead."

"I'm not going to let you die!"

"Don't you want to know who was responsible for the death of your mother?"

"I'll find out by myself. Even if it takes a life time."

"There's no need to spend a life time," Soul said with a strange and quiet solemnity. When Kid glanced down at him, Soul quietly freed himself from his arms and retreated from the window. An unfamiliar expression crossed his pale face. Perhaps it was a complete lack of expression. A lifeless death mask. "It's your job to ferret out the criminal element. But you've missed one."

"What are you saying?" A icy smile creased Soul's lips. "Me. I did it." Kid's thoughts went blank. He didn't grasp what Soul was saying. The words simply bounced around his empty skull.

_I did it._

**I. **

**Did.**

** It.**

"I'm the one, Kid."

Soul again flashed that shrewd reptilian grin. "I killed your family." Kid shook his head over and over. "You're lying." Soul's cold eyes looked at back at him.

"You're lying!" Kid shouted, "Quit screwing around!" Soul suddenly trust his hand out. In the palm of his hand was a chain. A shinigami pendant dangled from the end. "You remember this?" Kid stared wordlessly at the pendant. A cross was etched into the convex surface of the silver locket. "It contained incense for warding off evil. A charm from long, long ago that protects the wearer from vampires. Even someone of your kind wear these to protect themselves. Do you know who this belong to, Kid?"

"It belonged to my mother...how did you-"

"It_ subsequently_ disappeared from her corpse," Soul added with a cruel smile. "How did you get a hold of it?" He snickered before saying, "It's a keepsake. A little memory of her." "What are you saying?"

"A souvenir from a little killing game. Haven't you heard? Played by bored vampires looking for a little fun-" The simmering emotions inside his head were coming to a boil. Kid clenched his fist so hard they dug into his palm. "So _you_ did it?" Soul took a small folded square indie the locket. It was a family photo.

The same one as the framed photograph on Kid's bookcase. However, this photo was stained a tea-brown color. The smell of blood created an all-too-real image that assaulted the nostrils. Kid felt a blood-red mist clouding his mind. His body moved before he could think clearly. Kid swung with all his might. Soul blocked it easily by raising his arm with a casual smirk. The next instant, the worked went topsy-turvy. Before Kid could figure out what happened, he had slammed hard on the floor.

Standing above him, Soul coolly tucked the photograph back into the locket. "-If you want this back, then do as your told and kill Maka. Do that and I'll give this back to you, plus a fair shot at me. Deal?"

"Goddamnit, Soul-!"

Kid bounced to his feet, despite the fact he stumbled back trying to regain his balance. Soul cast him a contemptuous glance and opened the large window. "You need to cool down. But don't worry, we'll meet again. Whether you like it or not, you're gonna need my help to dispatch Maka. You should understand that better now.

"Wait!" Soul leapt nimbly from the window, and started to fade away in midair. He turned around and flashed a large smile at Kid. His sharp fangs stood out. "See you around, Kid. I had a ton of fun tonight."

"Wait a forsaken minuet!"

But his grasping hand closed on moist night air. Soul disappeared in the darkness. Leaving his heart racing laugh to echo in the night. Kid stood silently. Feeling an intense fury build up within him. His tightened his fist and slammed them against the windowsill.

"No! No, no, no, no no!" Slowly, the reaper sunk down into tears. Knowing that one person he may have cared about took a important figure from his life.}  
With no mistake. Soul was going to regret it. And Kid was going to make him pay.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, don't kill me! I know, another short chapter. But this idea was running through my mind and I had to type it up before I lost it. This was a twist~ Yay!...I think. I thought it'd be a twist if Soul was the one who killed Kid's mother. It seemed so..unlikely to happen. **

**At first, I wanted Maka to be the one as the murder of Kid's mother but then...Soul f**ked Kid ~Insert Nosebleed Here~ ****so I thought maybe, Soul should be the one. Just to spark some drama (^_^) Anyways, I'm out. **

**Leave some reviews, follow and favorite! You guys are my little Rockets!**


End file.
